Sight Through Closed Eyes
by Lunarsentry
Summary: Axel and future organization 13 members,8 to 13, learn their place in nonexistance.This story takes place during kh1 and chain of memories.Chapter three is here.so please,R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own kingdom hearts or its characters they belong to square enix **

Axel awoke to the sound of soft rain hitting the surface of puddles and pavement. He opened his green eyes to complete darkness, nothing but black is set before him. Suddenly his sight began to adjust to the bright flickering light of neon signs. He could soon see the out lines of tall buildings, some completely illuminated on top.

He lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the neon lights, but only saw black mass mesh in with the surrounding shadows. He had not noticed that he himself blended in with the dark tone of the area, He and his black coat and gloves. His senses began to recuperate; for he could hear the sound of the rain hitting the surface of his hood, and the smell of cool fog.

Taking in full vision of his surroundings Axel knew he was in an ally. But where was he really? What town was he in and how did he get there? Axel looked to the sky and felt rain on his face. He could see a luminous glow from a moon, which showed no signs of a single cloud.

"What kind of place is this? Where am I?" He said into the muggy air.

-"In the world that never was."

Startled by the sudden answer, Axel jerked his head in the direction of the responsive voice. Straight ahead of him stood a figure enveloped in a black coat similar to his own. The voice was young and gentle as well as a hint of knowledge and sarcasm.

The voice was that of a teenage girl.

She reached out her hand, "Axel, you can trust me. I can help you if you let Me." said the girl, as a small dark cloth hung out from inside her hood.

Axel was unsure how to answer after being in complete shock from her sudden appearance.

"My name is Teyana. And -…"

A sudden movement of the head, a quick, yet silent jingle from the ties from her coat, and hurried foot steps told Axel he was no longer in her presence. She had disappeared faster than he noticed the second person in a black coat standing in the rain.

Axel placed his hands behind him; onto the wet ground he was sitting on and slowly lifted himself up, steadily to his feet. He tightly squeezed his hands into fists.

"Who are you!" Axel shouted at the dark figure.

The person stretched his arms out wide and backed away from the agitated voice, bowing his head and vanishing into a 10 foot portal of darkness. As the portal disappeared into the dark, shadows dispersed across the ground and harshly took form within seconds.

Black creatures with glowing yellow eyes and bug like movements slowly inched towards him, each one twitching its antenna and waving its claws, forming a circle around him. Then the glisten of a shinny object was spiraling out from the end of the short alleyway and caught Axel's attention. It was some sort of boomerang. It spun around decapitating the aggressive creatures turning them into a cloud of black dust.

"Axel defend yourself, concentrate!" an urgent voice shouted as the boomerang disappeared around a corner.

"Whos there?" Axel shouted back.

"That's not important. Those creatures are called the heartless. They'll be back in larger numbers if you don't…." the voice was cut off, Followed by the sound of slashing blades. "Axel hurry!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A burning fire began to grow with in him. "I'm sick of this! What the heck is going on around here?" with that he charged out of the ally way, his arms tense with anger. When he rounded the corner he saw a massive pile of heartless, a dog pile, on top of someone. An arm was flailing out of the living mob of darkness, trying to push away the heartless.

Axel faced the ground 11 feet away from the dark blob. His eyes flaring with burning rage. Suddenly he stretched out his arms on both sides of his body. A spiraling flame appeared at his shoulders and looped around his arms till it reached his wrists. Then two flaming rings formed with in his hands. Once Axel had a firm grip on the mysterious objects, he raised his head with fire in his green eyes.

With great force he threw the flaming rings at the increasingly large mound of heartless, transforming each creature into a puff of black dust. Soon there were only five heartless remaining on the person whose arm became limp from the pressure. It only moved a little hoping to find a way to completely escape from beneath the instinctive creatures.

Suddenly a firm yet careful grip formed around the hand and lifted it out of a thick black cloud. Axel gently lifted the victim to their feet, who was still in awe and confusion. He bent his knees and looked up into the person's hood. When his face inched closer he felt a silky fabric across his face. It was the girl from before.

clap, clap, clap

Axel quickly turned towards the sound.

"You!" He shouted.

Standing in front of another dark portal was the hooded man from earlier. Axel furiously threw his flaming rings at the man, only to have them shot to the ground by strange arrows. The man was holding an odd gun.

"Well, well Axel you've become a little eager. Maybe I should crush your spirit." The man said holding the gun straight ahead, aiming at Axel.

"Cool it Xigbar!" The girl said wisely. "That's no way to introduce your self."

"You're no fun Teyana." Xigbar said humorously.

"Well get used to it, that's how it's been and how it's going to be!" She said.

Axel stood still, with a blank look on his face, while to pointless argument continued.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" He shouted at last.

Teyana looked at him, bowed her head and stepped into the dark portal behind Xigbar. But before she passed him she whispered something into Xigbars ear, and then faded away into the darkness.

"Axel." Xigbar said. "If you wish to get some answers, I suggest you follow me."

Then he faded into the darkness as well, leaving Axel alone in the rain. However, the portal was still open, beckoning for him to come forth.

Axel stood silently as the rain began to fall harder, staring at the swirling portal left behind for him. "Do I take this chance?" he thought to himself. Suddenly the heartless began to rise again. But these were much bigger then the ones from earlier. "Stay and fight by myself or go into the portal. Well I can't let these heartless get into the portal, it was not left for them…I think I'll take a risk." And he jumped into the portal, which disintegrated as soon as he passed through it, leaving no way for the heartless to follow him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel was blinded when he stepped out of the portal. When he could finally see, he noticed how the scenery had drastically changed. He was in a bright white hallway filled with three doors widely spaced apart. Each door had a silvery blue tint and a pure white symbol with a reflective surface. The symbol looked like four arrows going north, south, east, and west. But the one going south merged with a heart like shape with semi-circular chunks missing from the sides.

He took a few paces forward, his foot steps echoing loudly. When he passed the first door he heard another echo ringing down the hall, at least several different voices. He recognized one and it was Xigbars. So he walked quickly down the hallway trying to pinpoint the echoes origin. Soon a large double door stands before him, both sides with the same reflective symbol he had seen before on the other doors.

He gently pushed one door open a crack, just enough to see seven people in black talking inside. One did not have their hood on; it was a man with white hair and golden eyes. Axel then heard Xigbar refer to the man as Xemnas and the Superior. They were all sitting in white chairs each one a different height. He scanned the room once again and saw more chairs. But, that symbol was at the top of every one. "What is that marking supposed to mean, is it so important that it has to be every where?" he thought while letting out a quiet frustrated sigh.

"What are you doing?" came a whisper from behind.

Axel jumped around to face a person in black. It was Teyana, he was sure of it. He could remember the cloth, which still hung out from inside her hood.

"Well this is not exactly the best place to sneak around in Axel." She said. "You don't want to get on the Superiors bad side before you even meet him."

Teyana placed her left hand on his right shoulder and opened the door widely with her other hand. All the people in the room looked towards them as she led Axel through the large doors. He could feel their eyes upon him even though he could not see most of them. Especially Xemnas, who, was watching him closely. When he waved his hand the other six people left with no hesitation. They just vanished after a sheet of darkness enveloped them and faded away into the light of the room.

When Axel turned to face Teyana, she had disappeared too. All he saw was the last bit of darkness fade away. It was just him and Xemnas now.

The room became quite, an eerie quite. So quite that you could here the wisps of eye lashes when someone blinked. Axel stood still waiting for Xemnas to make the first move. He was afraid to get in the way of someone called the Superior.

"Axel", Xemnas said at long last. "I believe there are some things you want me to tell you." He said with a sarcastic tone. "And you're not going to tell me are you!" Axel stated rudely. "Wise, Axel, very wise. But I will not tolerate such attitude towards me!" Xemans then summoned the living shadows Axel had seen in the alleyway. The twitching black creatures remained at attention until Xemnas snapped his fingers.

SNAP

The heartless pounced, lounged, and crawled towards Axel. Scratching and jumping all over their target. Soon the heartless overwhelmed him, tearing back his hood and bringing him to the floor.

"This is a waste of my time Axel. I will let the heartless decide your fate." Xemnas said, without concern, from his tall chair. But before Xemnas was about to leave, he sensed a strengthening power rise in the room. When he looked at the pile of heartless before him, he saw a fire begin to grow beneath dark mass. The flame became vicious and wild the more it grew. That is, until all the heartless were engulfed by a raging eruption of flames. Every last one was incinerated in the room. When the smoke cleared, Axel was upright, his red hair beaming, and weapons at the ready. He was prepared to face Xemnas with everything he had.

An approving smirk appeared on Xemnas face. "Maybe you're not a waste of time after all. Welcome to the organization Axel, the flurry of dancing flames." With that said, Xemnas pointed towards the door signaling to Axel that he was dismissed.

Axel walked proudly to the door and then paused, "I still want some answers Xemnas."

Xemnas said nothing but, "Ask Teyana" and then vanished.

Axel walked through many hallways and corridors. He counted fifteen doors and assumed that one of the doors could be Teyanas. When he came to the end of a hall he walked through an open doorway out onto an outdoor stone staircase. Axel could see the world below. So dark and yet bright he thought. But what puzzled him the most was that there were no crowds and no streets full of people. He shook his head and the thought was replaced. As he continued he saw someone, at the top of the last flight of stairs, starring at the moon.

The man had blue hair and an x-shaped scar between his glowing yellow eyes. Axel crept up the stairs silently, while trying to breathe softly. When he reached the top step, the man shot him a swift glace freezing Axel in his tracks. "My name is Saix." He said suspiciously, His eyes wide and shifting with every movement from Axels red hair. "This guy is crazy!" Axel thought and then murmured quietly, "I think I'll be going now." Saix's gaze drifted back to the oddly shaped yellow moon. While Axel began to descend the stairs backwards, watching him carefully.

Saix ran his hand though his blue hair and grabbed a single strand, pulling it out making Axel wince. He let the hair dance in the wind, holding at the end so it would not escape.

"Like this strand I cannot feel pain. Like it, I have no heart." He said in a smooth interest alluring tone. Then, Axel's curiosity was hooked. "What do you mean by, you have no heart?" Axel said with inquisitiveness. Saix said calmly, "I don't have a heart. Just an empty cavern within, where the heart would have dwelled. The same goes for you as well."

Axel yelled, "That's not true, I have a heart!" Saix released the strand letting the wind have its way and turned to face him, positioning himself for the kill. "You don't have a heart! You only remember what it felt like to have one! Your heart is gone, what the heart feels is only in your memory! What you think your feeling is just your memory! You're a Nobody, and Nobodies lack hearts. You have yet to feel the emptiness within you; soon you'll crave the heart. Just like us all."

The short and crushing speech shocked Axel, chilling the burning fire deep inside. Then he saw a pink glow float up to the moon, a heart. The sight made him want to prove Saix wrong. He disliked him and even being in his presence. So, he looked the crazy man in the eyes to show him that his words meant nothing. When he saw the open doorway from the corner of his eyes, Axel then turned his back on Saix and walked through the door, leaving the Luna diviner behind. However, in his mind there was a doubt. "What if he is right?" Axel tried to forget the thought, but it would not leave his memory. It was like he had no choice but to give in to Saix message. "I will not let him win, even if I've got it memorized!" He thought loudly while clenching his fists, despising the man he had just met.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now on a new level of the castle, Axel sees a change of color. The hall is off white with steel like sheen. Also, there are five more doors all marked with the ever common symbol. Two of the doors lead into the same room. But, the other three had labels reading: research room 1, 2, and 3 over the symbol. The research rooms 1 and 2 were red in color, but research room 3 was a shinny light blue. This caught Axel's attention, drawing him to the door.

While standing outside research room 3, the squeak of an opening door shrieks through the hall. Startled by the sudden noise Axel jumps and spins around. A young looking boy, with unruly bluish silver hair over his face, appears in front of the double doors. He looked directly at Axel as if he knew of his arrival, a long time ago.

"You smell of twilight fire, we will fix that soon enough" he said prudently. Axel was puzzled by the boy. "What's your name, boy?" He asked, completely forgetting about the we will fix that soon enough comment. "They call me Zexion, and I just look younger than I really Am." the mysterious person replied. "I'm looking for Teyana. Have you seen her, Zexion?" Axel said while walking up to him.

Zexion's blue violet eyes drifted to the door behind him. "She also has a twilight scent; I believe she still is inside, for I can smell her." He said. Suspicious, Axel placed his hand on the door, gently pushing it open a slither. He pitched his head in Zexions direction and asked, "Where do these doors lead to?" Zexion, with a blank face, closed his eyes and leaned against the metallic wall. He spoke softly, "It leads to the Sparing Chamber."

"The Sparing Chamber," Axel repeated in his head, "Why would she be there?" He pressed onward though the door, abandoning Zexion in the hall. When Axel successfully cleared the entrance, the door flapped back and forth till its energy was spent. He gazed with astonishment at the size of the place. Its appearance gave off the impression of an arena. The floor was designed with ten different terrains: dirt, grass, ice, stone, tile, snow, sand, shallow water, and burning rocks. The last one was in a separate room made out of some kind of glass wall. It resembled a forest. There were trees and bushes every where, also roots and leaves scattered across the whole area. Its size was equal to that of the other nine terrains combined. Each individual floor section was marked with bright neon green boundaries.

Axel was impressed, especially with the fact that it all fit in the castle. Taking another look around, he saw cushioned benches out side of the flashy boundaries. He approached the bench in front of the stone arena and sat down. Axel was entirely oblivious to what was really happening around him. "The cloaked schemer directed you here, correct?"

Axel snapped his head to the left. A man holding a large blue shield sat next to him. "You mean Zexion, right?" he replied hesitantly. "Yes." The man answered while he pulled his long blond hair out of his hood.

"Vexen!" came a shout, over from the grass arena "Can I get some ice over here." Vexen let out a sigh and rose from his seat. Axel watched him as he walked over to a large muscular man with short spiky brown hair. The man held a large red and black sword on his shoulder while talking to him. "That thing must weigh a hundred pounds," Axel thought while Vexen gave the man his ice.

Suddenly a movement snatched Axels focus. That's when he saw two more people over in the tile arena. One was weaving back and forth on the defensive. The other was lashing out with six spears violently on the offensive. Their movements were fast and skillful. It was a miracle how they could stay on their feet or at least one of them, the person with the spears seemed to hover above the tile. The second person, dodging the vicious blows, was still wearing their hood, but the other one did not. He had black sideburns or markings on his face, also his black dreadlocks were tied up in the back while flaring in a mysterious wind. Swiftly the one on the ground lounged forward, hood flying back exposing the face. The person had blackish brown hair which became blond and then golden at the ends. It was long and straight, and fell below the shoulders. Also a single braid dangled from behind the left ear. Before Axel could see the face a black figure jumped in front of his vision. "Hi Axel, are ready for me to crush your spirit". That voice was familiar; Axel looked directly at the man and felt a nagging in the back of his head, "Xigbar!"

"I know you, your Xigbar!" Axel shouted, curtly, pointing his finger. "Yes, yes it is I the awesome Xigbar." he said derisively, raising his hands to his shoulders, palms wide open "But, you see, you need a sparing partner." "Why do you have one?" Axel grunted impudently. "Why, yes I do and his name is Lexaeus. You know that big man over there with the tomahawk, the one talking to Vexen." Xigbar said thrusting his finger in Lexaeus' direction.

The sound of boots impacting hard on tile, clapped through the room. Then a devious chuckle followed. Vexens stare fell upon the tile arena, with a concerned yet, here we go again, kind of look on his face. He jogged over to the area where the sound came from and paused outside the boundaries. "Xaldin, will you stop trying to kill every sparing partner you're paired with." Declared, a disappointed, Vexen. "I can't help it; I just like to stab things." Xaldin confirmed.

"Hey Xigbar, get over here! I'm ready start again." called Lexaeus. "I don't know how the Superior could give you the title of SILENT hero." Xigbar said back, while walking to the grass arena. Now that Xigbar was out of the way, Axel could see the commotion over at the tile arena. Vexen was kneeling on the ground while the man with the spears stood next to him. Not sure what happened, Axel dashed towards the two. Just before reaching them he saw Vexen turn his head to the left, "Xaldin you're done for the day."

Axel stopped behind Vexen as Xaldin walked off. "Ok he's Xaldin, so who is this?" he thought while beginning to peer over Vexens shoulder. The chilly academic snapped his head to the right causing his coat ties to jingle. Axel hesitated as if caught under a search light. Vexen leaned forward and stood up. He then extended his hand to help the person up. While doing so he said, "Next time try attacking close range and don't give him any slack." Axel stood motionless watching Vexen as turned around and went on his way. He felt chills roll up and down his back as his green eyes followed Vexen all the way to the grass arena, where Xigbar and Lexaeus were fighting.

"Axel?" a surprised and gentle voice whispered. Axel turned to the familiar sound, and looked at a young face whose eyes were covered with a black blindfold. "Teyana?" he said. "Yes" the girl answered. "What are you doing here Axel?" she said. Axel said, "Xemnas told me that you could answer my questions." Teyanas head dipped down for a moment while the braid fell out from behind her ear. "Well I'm not sure. But, I can probably answer some of your questions." She said, "Meet me in front of Research Room 3. Ok." Axel nodded "I've got it memorized." He then walked to the exit as Teyana disappeared into darkness.

Axel was back in the hallway. Zexion was gone, but Teyana stood out side Research Room 3. When he approached her, she placed her hand on the door and traced over the strange symbol with her thumb. Then a glowing yellow circle appeared around her hand as she pushed the door open. Teyana took Axels hand and led him inside as a bright light shown proudly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light receded, revealing the interior of Research Room 3. Inside there was two shelves filled with notebooks, files, and possibly a few novels. They were all tilted or fallen over with some loose papers hanging out. The shelves were placed in the corner directly across from the room's entrance. To the right, there was the back of a white couch with a glass table in the front of the couch. The table was covered with hand written notes and photographs. Also, the room had a small bed in the back, a large computer resting on a tan desk, and a large widow overlooking the city below. With white rug flooring and blue walls the room felt fairly calm despite the mess.

Teyana released Axels hand and proceeded to the computer. As she switched it on, Axel began to wander around the room. He walked over to the couch and sat down in the middle, overhearing the rapid tapping of computer keys. Carelessly, he reached over to pick up one of scattered pictures. Before his fingers reached to glossy coating of the photo, Teyana whirled around in here chair and said, "Don't touch any thing!" Axels hand quickly retreated to his lap. "Teyana", he asked "I want some answers."

Teyana stood up and tucked the braid back behind her ear. "Well, I'll try to answer your questions the best I can" she said as she walked to the couch. When she sat next to Axel he could not help but wonder, "How can she know where she is or what she's doing, with that blindfold on?" He rubbed the back of his head, while choosing one of the many questions he had.

"Ok then. What is this place?" he asked facing Teyana. She had a serious look on her face. "Right now you are in the world that never was. This is the world where Nobodies dwell." She paused "However I don't know why we end up here." It was not the answer he expected but it would do. Suddenly Saix popped into his mind. "Do I have a heart?" he said. Teyana turned to the window, as if she knew why he asked the question.

"Saix said you had no heart, I'm sorry but he's right. As he probably told you Nobodies don't have hearts. What we have is the desire to become whole." she said calmly. By now Axel could care less about what he was, for deep down he already knew as soon as Teyana faced the window. "That symbol I've been seeing every where, what is it? He asked after remembering what he saw on the door. "It is our logo in a way. It represents Nobodies and the Organization." She said.

Axel noticed that he had lost interest in most of his previous questions. What he wanted to know was about Teyana. "I think I understand now" he whispered looking at his gloved hands, "But what about these abilities you and the others seem to have?" Teyana let out a sigh and said, "I can't help you with that question. Only Xaldin can." Axel was surprised; he remembered him, and his violent actions in the Sparing Chamber with her.

"Axel, you do not need to ask me any more questions. Hopefully, everything you want to know will be answered at the next meeting." Teyana said as if she was frustrated and wanted to be alone. "The next meeting will be very soon. I'll check to see if your room has been prepared." She said, "But, once you leave this room you will not be able to get back in. That is unless Vexen, Zexion, or I unlock it for you." Teyana pointed to the door signaling it was time to leave. Yet, Axel did not want to go; he still desired to get to know her. Sadly, he could tell he had no choice.

He lifted himself from the soft couch and Teyanas side, making his way to the door. While doing so he looked over his shoulder and noticed her, beginning to untie the bandana covering her eyes. When he placed his foot a step closer to her, he was suddenly sucked out the door by some unseen force.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teyana sat alone in the room, grasping the black bandana in her hands. Her eyes fluttered open ready to face to light of the room. They withheld the color of both young and adult wolf eyes; blue blended with gold and gold blended with blue creating the mind piercing stare of a dangerous creature. Many could only glimpse and turn away quickly, while others faced it trying to resist the shunning urge. Either way the mind could still be entered. Teyana knew that none could look her straight in the eyes without an internal or mental struggle.

She rapidly placed her hands on both sides of her forehead, harshly squeezing her eyes shut, and dropping the bandana to the floor. A pain was shuffling through her mind, electrocuting her memories trying to bring light back upon her forgotten past. She let out a pain ridden gasp, gripping her head tighter as the shock progressed. Every time she met Axel face to face, the pain of forgotten memories roamed in her mind until she had to be alone long enough for it to subside. "Why him?" she panted softly while the anguish receded. Teyana removed her hands from her head. Her hair was ruffled in the front and clearly visible, red marks covered the sides of her face. Her hands shook a little as she reached for the bandana. Retying the black cloth over her eyes, she thought, "Maybe I should stop resisting it. Maybe it can reveal something important, something important to my past and possibly my future."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel stood silently in the hall, discouraged about her sudden actions. The annoying squeak of the Sparing Chamber door rang in his ears. He saw Lexaeus and Vexen move down the hall to the staircase he had gone up earlier. Also another came out but with their hood on, only he made his way towards Axel. When in front of him, he pulled back his hood. He had a scar on his right cheek and an eye patch on his left eye, his right eye was yellow and fully in tact. "Hey, Axel" Xigbar said, "It's time for the meeting. Wipe that look off your face and let's go!" It was obvious he was in a hurry and did not care how nice he was acting. Axel shrugged his shoulders and walked next to him. Xigbar stretched out his arm and opened a dark portal as they proceeded. "When will I learn to do that?" Axel thought as he faded into the dissipating portal.

With Xigbar at his side, He walked out into a familiar room. Looking at the intimidating white chairs, he saw six recognizable faces he had commited to his memory, including Xigbar who had just propped himself in to a chair. In the second highest seat sat Saix, next to him was Zexion, whose chair seemed to be three feet shorter. The next three, Vexen, Xaldin, and Lexaeus were seated in a row. The last one was Xigbar who had Lexaeus to his right and an empty chair to his left. In the highest chair to the right of Saix, a dark portal opened and then closed revealing Xemnas upon his tall throne.

He counted seven, they were all there. Axel scanned the room once more, feeling as if something was missing from view. As he cocked his head towards the large white doors, he realized that Teyana was not present. Suddenly, Xemnas boldly announced "Axel, reveal your weapons." He whipped his head around causing a sharp pain to form in his neck. Xemnas said again, "Reveal your weapons before I send heartless to make you show them!" Taking a deep breath, he lifted his head high. Axel knew he could not call the weapons forth he had tried when Xemnas mentioned heartless. "Hey Xemnas, I think I need a little persuasion." he said mockingly. Xemnas yellow eyes grew shallow and dark. While he out stretched his hand, Xaldin threw down a spear from his high perch.

The spear flew so fast and accurate, that it took a sliver of red hair with it. Feet paralyzed arms dormant, and eyes slowly and shakily drifting towards the whirl wind lancer. Xaldin had a grin on his face. Not a joking grin or an authority smirk, but a devious destruction lust smile. The knife obsessed tornado levitated over his seat and then glided down to the floor, hovering just above the tile, with in but a few feet of his target. He veered his head toward Xemans looking for an approval. Just seeing the beginning of a nod, Xaldin began to call upon his six deadly lances. By the time Axel saw the completion of Xemnas nod he was struck beneath the eyes by two spears, which rapidly fired down from above.

Two thin streams of blood trickled down from the deep flesh wounds on his face. Tiny embers started to appear, drifting off the ends of his spiky red hair, flashing bright orange, red, and yellow. Zexion could smell the fresh odor from the crimson rivers; it was pungent and distasteful to his senses. Saix on the other hand was fascinated by the dancing sparks emanating from Axel. It was all happening within seconds of Xaldins first blow.

"Common you flaming Carrot top!" Xaldin taunted from afar, "your just another worthless Nobody, you can't even fight back!" As he spoke, the tiny embers grew into fiery leaflets. Axels head faced down, while dogging Xaldins swiftly jabbing and lounging deadly sharp spears. His foot steps became quick and precise, feathery, hardly touching the ground. He jumps back and corners himself between the white doors and Xaldin. Suddenly a wall of fire forms between the widely spread leaflets, encircling Xaldin. Every time he tried to blow it out, the fire just kept burning strong. On the outside Axel still faced the ground gathering the power of fire within. The pure raw energy began to form at shoulders. The flame became visible as it traveled down to his wrists. However no one could see past the burning wall.

Lexaeus leaned forward in his chair. Looking for a hint of Xaldin or Axel, nothing could be made out from the ever changing appearance of the flames. Zexion could still smell the blood from Axels face and Vexen was ready to extinguish the flames with Xemnas command. Everyone sat eagerly waiting for the battle to finish, but it had just begun.

The two spike covered rings formed in his hands. They fit perfectly in his hands as if made just for him and only for him. His arms were positioned behind him as he jumped through the fire wall with a great leap. His accuracy was flawless for he hit Xaldin from behind, knocking the gale man to the ground. By the time Xaldin was back on his feet Axel had already disappeared through the fire again, but this time Xemnas could see him. The superior tapped his fingers on the arms of his chair waiting for Axel to do something. The flurry of dancing flames finally lived up to his title for the tile floor took on a lava like appearance and the rings sprouted spurts of fire. Burning hot within the ring of fire Xaldin began to use his power of wind to keep himself cool. But it did not help because Axel jumped him yet again causing the spears to go flying through the fire landing in the wall and chairs. Three of the spears nicked Xigbar and Siax in the shoulder and lower legs.

The wall of fire began to die down. Axel stood over Xaldin, panting, still holding his weapons. Xaldin wobbled to his hands and knees his dreadlocks overshadowing his face. He looked at Axel through the corner of his eye and out stretched his hand summoning a spear which dislodged itself from the wall. It came pummeling towards Axel when suddenly Xemnas jumped down from his chair and deflected it with his glowing red blades "Xaldin, do not disgrace your self even further, return to your seat, this squabble is over."

"Axel" Xemnas said, "You can now open portals. For, you have proven your self worthy to hold those Chakram, flurry of dancing flames." Every one watched as Xaldin crawled to his seat. He gave them a menacing look, "It was harder than it appeared. I could not change the course of those chakram no mater how powerful the wind." After that he sat silently cooping with his defeat.

Axel twiddled the chakram between his fingers, rocking it back and forth. With confidence, he looked at Xemnas, ready for anything else he could throw at him. The superior remained calm seeing Axel as a minor threat as he turned his back to him. While he returned to his seat he said, "None of us can really remember who or what we once were before we became Nobodies. We start with a blank slate in our memories, ready to be filled once again but with new information. You will find most of the answers you seek without asking, as time progresses. When you can put the pieces together you will understand what you want to know." When he reached the base of his throne, he turned to face Axel and announced, "This meeting is over. You may return to your personal plans. But I need Siax and Lexaeus to stay here, I require your talents."

Zexion covered his nose with the black sleeve of his coat, as he disappeared in to a portal. Vexen, and the humiliated Xaldin also engulfed themselves in darkness and left the room.

Xigbar jumped down from his chair and walked towards Axel. "I'm impressed" he said as he placed a hand on Axels shoulder, "Xemnas must have been convinced enough to end the meeting that quickly." The pair of chakram faded from his hands as Xigbar led him through the scorched doors. As they proceeded Xigbar stopped a few paces behind Axel. "Now then, let's see you open a portal" Axel looked at him blankly, "that's right Xemnas said I could open portals now." He said realizing what had just happened. Xigbar tilted his head with a smirk which motioned him to go ahead.

Axel stretched out his arm and closed his green eyes, trying to concentrate. It took a moment but when he opened one eye he saw a shadow form and burst upward, wisps of darkness fanning outward. A small bead of sweat slid down his cheek, falling alongside a blood droplet. The portal was large and swirling as Xigbar passed ahead of him saying, "Not bad for your first time" Axel trailed behind him as he vanished into the darkness.

They came out in front of the Sparing Room. Xigbar progressed further towards the research rooms. Axel called out, "Hey Xigbar can I ask you about Teyana." The one eyed man turned his head whipping his black, gray, and white striped hair to his opposite shoulder, "Yes." He replied stopping in front of Research Room one. "Well why wasn't she at the meeting?" Axel questioned. Xigbar let out a sigh knowing that he would have to explain it anyway, "It's because she is not organization member like we are." he said, "You see Axel; she is but a spy for the organization, not to mention our master of interrogation. So she gathers most of the information for us." Satisfied with the surprising information, he questioned further, "Then why is she not a member like the rest of us?" Xigbar raised his hands to his shoulders and said, "Only Xemnas knows why that is so." He paused, "Maybe Teyana can fill you in." Xigbar then waved his hand at Axel as he ventured down the hall, leaving Axel in front of Research Room three. "By the way!" he shouted, "You're rooming with Teyana!" Axel gazed at the blue tinted door. "Well, if I am rooming with her, how am I supposed to get in?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain pattered against the large window in the back of Research Room three. The drops smeared down the glass as they continued on their way to the city below. The lights were blurry from the pouring rain and fog, for only the slight changes of the neon colors could be made out from the castles height. Yet the mysterious sky remained clear around the moon. A bolt of lightning struck in the middle of the city followed by a large crash, which caused some books to fall off the shelves.

Teyana moved from her computer work and comfortable chair to the scattered paper mess below the bookshelves. Suddenly an outside breeze roamed across her forehead. She turned to see Axel in the door way. Teyana stood up quickly and shouted "What are you doing here!" He placed his hand behind his head and said "well I guess were rooming but you don't need to be so harsh about it." Teyana looked at him with a struggling look on her face, "Its not that its….." she shuddered grabbing her head, letting out a painful gasp as her knees gave way bringing her to the floor. Axel was stunned he could not move. Teyana thrashed her head gritting her teeth until at last her head fell to one side. As her body began to fall to the floor Axel dived across the white carpeting and caught her by the shoulder. A few drops of blood fell from his face staining the floor after impact, but that was not important.

Teyana was out cold. Axel leaned her head up against his chest as he slowly and carefully, maneuvered his arm beneath her knees. He then wrapped his other arm around her back, just across the shoulder blade, gently lifting her up while her head fell to rest on her chest. Axel carried her to the small bed next to the window, and laid her on her side. When he removed his arms she rolled to her back and remained there motionless.

He waited five minuets, but there was still so response. Axel looked at her lying still in her black coat. His eyes drifted to the black blindfold over her eyes. He wanted to see her entire face, the desire was overwhelming. He knelt at the side of the bed and located the ties which hung over the edge. Axel then followed the dark fabric to the knot, while gently lifting her head. He managed to untie it without pulling out any of her hair. As he laid her head back down, he pulled the cloth out from under her head. The bandana slipped across Teyanas face until Axel held it in his hands.

Axel gazed at her face; he saw no scars or markings, not anything worth hiding. He walked to the couch and sat down on the cushions. He wondered of the reasons that could leave her to cover her eyes, but nothing came to him. When he looked down at the photos on the glass table, he noticed that some were hand drawn. Axel marveled at the images until an hour passed, then he nodded off into the couch. However, the blood from his wounds still trickled down his face. Suddenly, he heard movement and sat up quickly.

Teyana rested her hand on her forehead, her eyes barley open. She felt the skin on her face, which should have been covered by the bandana. She groaned quietly, "where is my bandana?" Her eyes were wide open as she sat upright. She turned her head and caught Axel in her sight. His eyes grew large and startled, to her, the beginning of a familiar out come. Swiftly she turned her head toward the window and said, "I'm sorry you had to see it. You see everyone is paranoid about it, that's why I wear the bandana. I'm sorry but there's no way for me to control its affect. I'm sorry" she was cut off, "Don't be sorry, just let me see you eyes." Axel said calmly. Teyana froze with astonishment; he did not go silent and walk away like the others. "You can look me straight in the eyes?" she said. Axel responded, "Of course I can. Why am I not supposed to?" Teyana turned to face him, her eyes glowing brightly. She looked into his green eyes as he looked in hers. She saw no struggle and no panic, just person looking back at her.

Axel rose from the couch and moved towards her. When he stopped in front of the bed he put out his hand. She never took her eyes off of his, as she took the offer and was brought to her feet. Teyana noticed that she felt no pain in her mind, sure there was something nagging to be known about, but it was no longer painful. A smile formed on her face as the thought of someone actually being able to look at her eyes roamed in her new memories. Axel called her name softly, and the smile faded away.

She felt something wet drop on to her face. She wiped it off and saw it was blood. When Teyana looked up at Axel she saw the two red rivers drifting down his cheeks. At first glace she thought he was crying scarlet tears. However, she noticed the openings just below his eyes. She moved over to her desk and took out a brown cloth from a small draw. She then motioned for Axel to come over, as another flash of lightning burst into the city

Teyana placed her hand atop of his right shoulder, and gently dabbed the wounds clean. Axel winced as the dirt colored rag dug deep into the cuts. When she finished she said, "Axel, these wounds are too deep so there not going to completely heal. But you now have your first battle scars." She gazed at the now dark purple, triangular scars on his face and gave a quick yet short lived smile, "I want you to go and find Vexen and tell him that you need some ice. Those cuts will continue to bleed unless you put some thing cold on them." She said as the thunder shook the glass window, bringing a slight rattle to the silence of the room.

Axel looked down at her face. She was at least six inches shorter than him. But for some reason he could tell that there was more to Teyana than meets the eyes. He held out her bandana which was too dark to see any thing through. She took the cloth from his hands and said, "You can actually see out this bandana. For it has a special magic upon it which allows you to see things as you would in a dream, see things though the darkness." Axel face became blank, "I don't understand?" Teyana closed her eyes and smoothly answered, "I'll explain it differently another time. But you have to go get some ice." And with that Axel left the room in search of Vexen. But he now learned how to get back in the room, just trace the symbol.

**Claimer: I do own Teyana**

Next chapter includes the arrival of Demyx


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own Organization 13 or Kingdom Hearts they belong to square enix**

**Chapter 2: Demyx arrives**

* * *

"A few days have passed since Axels' arrival in the organization. Yet the lightning strikes have become more common like the way they had before Axel showed up in the city. When gazing from the window I see the strikes blasting at the same area. And they say lightning never strikes the same place twice, well here it strikes twenty seven times around the same area before it desists. Anyway Axel has become stronger and more adjusted to the life of a member. I just hope that this foggy memory in my mind will become clear." 

The door of Research Room three slammed open. Alerted by the abrupt intrusion, Axel and Teyana turned their focus to the figure in the doorway. With his grayish blue hair pasted to the right side of his face, Zexion trudged rapidly into the room. "Teyana" he said, "I smell a new presence down in the city. There is also large numbers of heartless on the move!" Zexion paused to take a breath. "What is it exactly you need me to do Zexion?" Teyana asked. He shook off his coat sending rain drops across the floor. "Xemnas wants you and Xaldin to go down to the city to find out about all the commotion." She raised her hand to protest for an accomplice other than Xaldin, who was still miffed with Axel. Zexion folded his arms and tucked his chin into his chest. "Well Axel does need some field experience, so take him instead." Teyana nodded in agreement, as Zexion left the room.

Axel turned to Teyana as she rose from her chair, and asked, "What did Zexion mean by field experience?" She put her hood on pulling the shiny ended laces tight. "Axel put your hood on. You're going to help me down in the city on a tiny mission." She said while turning off the computer. "What is it that I'll have to do?" Axel asked as if he didn't already know. "Basically destroying heartless and participating in an investigation. Now shall we be on our way." Teyana answered.

Axel opened a portal to the neon light city without raising a finger. It was obvious he had been practicing with Xigbar in games such as hide and catch, where all you do is play tag with portals. Axel stretched out his arm and said, "After you" Teyana rolled her hidden eyes and proceeded, brushing Axel on the shoulder to make a point about being sarcastic to her.

The pavement in the city was covered in a blanket of warm muggy fog as the neon lights flashed brilliantly, mocking the darkness and gloom. Thunder rolled across the moonlight sky signaling a previous lightning bolt and the next strike in line. The two stepped out of the portal and gazed at the sky waiting for a flash leading the way to the suspicious area. Axel's chakram appeared as if knowing danger was near. The flurry off dancing flames was eager to seek revenge on the meddlesome heartless. For, every time the fog shifted he would look for their biddy, scavenging yellow eyes.

A powerful flash of light broke through the dark essence of the city. It was their signal. Teyana looked over her shoulder and said, "We're on the move. To the center of the city, let's go!" She dashed though puddles soaking her boots and the wet match behind her. As they rounded each corner they saw more heartless form in the shadows. Suddenly Axel stopped and said "You go on I'll catch up." Teyana stopped, her coat flowing forward from the momentum. "Axel you don't know your way around. You can get your revenge when we arrive. There is bound to be plenty more heartless where we're heading." He gave a disappointed nod and continued after her. She was fast, faster than she appeared in her fight with Xaldin.

She came around the final corner, cutting it close for She skid a little but used it to gain more speed. The sky went silent, the wind whistled as it weaved between the buildings, and the rain fell down with pings and hops into puddles. A massive shadow blocked the glare of the lights from shining across the wet pavement. Bright yellow eyes popped out from the darkness and whipped around too capture Teyana in their sights.

A stamped of heartless came charging towards her, twitching their antenna, waving their arms, and some rattling around in armor. A smile formed on her face, it spoke to the heartless making them enraged. It told them that they were pitiful creatures, worth stepping on…for fun. An armored heartless jumped into the air shooting itself at her. Teyana smiled larger exposing her white teeth. Axel at last came around the corner and stopped to see Teyana, show her true skills.

The familiar shinning blade boomerang appeared in her right hand. Teyana tore the bandana off her face, allowing the eerie, reflective glow of her eyes to be unleashed. The mystical cloth danced in the wind as it floated in the muggy air. A small spark ran through its black fibers and then the cloth gained a mind of its own. It tied itself around Teyanas left arm, and this all happened within two seconds off its departure from her face. Suddenly a jagged blade appeared in her left hand. The weapon withheld a strange aura, for it molded itself around Teyanas knuckles forming a sharp yet sturdy guard. The rest of the blade jutted out from inside her palm. It glowed and sparkled as it took form. When that armored heartless finally reached her, all it hit was its neck to her blade. A dark cloud dispersed and flowed past her with the speed that it obtained from the attempted attack.

The cloud smothered Axel, blocking his vision. When it faded he saw the strength and skill she had been hiding. It was almost like a wild beast was released from its cage, fully aware of what's going on and taking advantage of its freedom. Her movements were quick, graceful and fast like light, but the raw power and force exerted was dangerous like the dark.

The numbers of heartless doubled in size and power, too much for Teyana to handle while she made her way to the bright base of the surrounded building. Axel saw the reflection from her eyes and then heard an important Order, "Axel! You better be ready. Your time for revenge has come. Hold them off as long as you can!" He grinned widely, his purple scars receding closer to his eyes. Axel immediately leapt into crowd of heartless sending out a fiery wave with his chakram.

Teyana took the opportunity Axel created for her and made her way to the glowing steps of Memories Skyscraper. Her weapons vanished when she exited the mob of ragging heartless, and than a motionless dark figure caught her attention. For, thrown across the luminescent stairs, was a boy. He lay still resembling a rag doll carelessly tossed aside. He wore a black coat like every human-like Nobody, but his hood wall yanked back and his hair was matted and torn apart. It was apparent that the heartless got to him before they did.

Teyana dragged him up the stairs and onto the concrete platform. She then leaned him up against a pillar and began to pull back her hood. Gently, she placed her fingers over his eyelids and spread them open to show his aquamarine eyes. Though he was unconscious she gazed deep in to his eyes and entered into a dark shrouded part of his mind. A small ball of light floated across the blank space in the mind. Teyana called to it, "tell me your name." the glowing sphere rose upward into the darkness. With a horizontal spark of light, and in the black space, the name was engraved in glowing hovering white letters.

D….E….M….Y….X

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teyana leaned backward pulling herself out of the trance while shutting her eyes, closing the connection. Demyx ruffled hair flowed in the wind. It was a mess; Teyana wanted to feel pity for him but could not. Axel called out, "seeking revenge is fun and all, but I think I am at ease with it now. Teyana hurry, I can't hold them off much longer!" Demyx began to stir as the rain drops, from Teyanas drenched hair, fell upon his face. He was struggling to open his eyes but did not have the strength yet.

Axel was knocked to the ground by a dancing armored heartless. Ten of the creatures jumped into the air and came pummeling at him. Suddenly black and silver jagged ribbons formed in front of him. Then a strange new creature stood before him. It had a silver and blue metallic color. Its arms were long and dangly with four arrows perturbing out on each. It also seemed to be hunched over on its pointed legs and wore a silver cloth around its waist. Teyana yelled, "It's a Nobody like us. It is only doing what you need it to do." The Nobody turned its head toward axel and nodded in agreement as a long scarf with the symbol on it hung from its neck, blowing in the wind.

The metallic being stood bravely, defending Axel. It deflected all the heartless' blows and absorbed all the attacks. The flurry of dancing flames was in shock as he inched himself away from the protective Nobody. Teyana shouted "Axel get up here, we need to get out of here now!"He peered over his shoulder, seeing her wave him over. As the Nobody sank into the ground, lashing its pointed arms, Axel jumped to his feet and ran toward the glowing base of the skyscraper.

The Nobody was stealthy and powerful. It snuck up behind unsuspecting heartless and unleashed a chain of lashings on them until they disappeared. However the Nobody was countered and brought to the surface to be bombarded by the heartless. It faded away in ash like fragments till it had completely vanished. Then the heartless poured into the once defended area.

Axel made it to the top of the steps and to Teyanas side. She was bent over Demyx, trying to position herself so that his arm would be around her shoulders. As the heartless reached the bottom stair, Teyana had brought Demyx to his feet. Neither she nor Axel could open a portal without allowing the numerous amounts of heartless through with them. Teyana directed Axel, "Take his other arm and make your way around the open corner. Keep going and don't stop. I'll keep the heartless at bay until you r out of their range. But when you reach a glowing white gorge, wait there for me." Axel took Demyx arm and relieved Teyana of his weight. He then jumped off the left side of the platform and ran as fast as he could with the semi-conscious blonde bearing down on him. The poor boys feet were dragging on the pavement, slowing them down.

The heartless began to tail them, but Teyana jumped down and blocked the path. Her weapons were at the ready while her eyes shown brightly though the dark fog. When one heartless jumped out of the crowd, she threw the boomerang and decapitated fifty of them as well as the one which came at her. While the spinning blade was attacking with all it rotating glory, Teyana ran full force into the black and yellow stampede slicing and dicing whatever got in her way. She gazed behind her quickly, seeing Axel and Demyx disappear around the corner. That's when she unleashed a devastating blow which left the all the heartless motionless and flat on the ground.

Axel arrived at the deep glowing gorge. Hovering above it was a large shining gray castle, which had rotating base and walls embroidered with an oversized version of the popular symbol. There was no path to follow inside the floating fortress, thus no where to go. He placed Demyx up against a dark gray colored brick building. He could see him trying to open his eyes as his head leaden to the right. Axel stood still with his arms folded across his chest as he focused on the mist shrouded path he had just come up from. He waited for something to emerge from it, weather it was Teyana or a heartless. Demyx let out a groan as if awaking from a slumber, yet his eyes remained closed. Axel shook his head sending rain drops back into the air only to land on the soggy ground. He turned toward the mysterious boy, and wondered what his name was. Suddenly a deep tapping sound rose from the mist. He turned his head quickly to see a dark figure. Teyana walked through the thick mist. Her bandana was once again across her eyes and her hood was on as well.

Teyana faced Axel and said, "You can open a portal now. We can't go any further from here." The red head closed his eyes and then opened a large portal into the castle. Teyana lifted Demyx on to her shoulders and walked him though the portal. He no longer dragged his feet, but stumbling with his footwork instead. Axel followed them into the portal sending one quick glance behind him, scanning for heartless.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked out into the hall containing the research rooms. Teyana pulled back her hood and shook the rain out of her hair. "Axel I want you to go to the sparing chamber and see Xaldin. I want you to ask him about the Nobody you saw." Axel stuttered as he began to argue, but was denied, "I will be in Research Room two with Vexen and Zexion. They will be able to help Demyx recover." Axel murmured in response "So his name is Demyx?" Even though he said it quietly, Teyana still heard him and said "Yes it is. Now go see Xaldin. If he gives you a hard time, I'll be sure to give it right back to him." Axel nodded as she took Demyx in to the room. He then made his way over to the Sparing Chamber doors, Ready to confront Xaldin.

The door screeched, alerting the two members inside of his arrival. Lexaeus had his large tomahawk resting on his shoulder as he greeted Axel with silent nod. "Where's Xaldin?" he asked the big man in black. Lexaeus lifted his large weapon off its resting place and held it out straight, using it to point to the forest arena. Axel let out a sigh and made his way to the glass encased arena. He stood at the sliding door entrance. To him it seemed like an overgrown greenhouse as he peered though clear doors.

Xaldin sat on a high moss covered branch. He pointed his finger and moved it in a circular motion, creating a small tornado among the dead leaves. Axel knocked on the glass, attracting Xaldins attention. When he turned his head to the annoying tapping, his dreadlocks swung to one side like heavy rope. Xaldin then waved his hand, telling Axel to come in. The redhead pulled one of the stiff doors to the right and then entered the arena as the sliding door automatically glided back into place. The whirlwind lancer hung his head in defeat as he pushed himself off the high branch. He then floated to the ground, landing on the leaves.

Xaldin walked over to Axel as the dead leaves crunched and folded beneath his black boots. "What do you want." He said dully. Axel rubbed the still wet hair on the back of his head, "Well this strange Nobody appeared out of nowhere while I was fighting heartless in the city." Xaldin paused and then bluntly stated, "I can't help you with that if you don't tell me what it looked like." Axel stood up strait almost at attention, like a solider. "It was metallic and gray; also it was hunched over with long spike covered arms." The lancer placed his hand on his chin while closing his eyes, picturing the creature in his mind. "How did it move?" he asked. Axel said, "It attacked from the ground by whipping its arms around." Xaldin nodded like he knew what it was. He then opened his eyes and brushed back a thick lock which shadowed his face. "It sound as if you saw an Assassin Nobody." he paused a moment, "looks like you have you first Nobody underling"

Axel gave the man a puzzled look. Xaldin laughed mockingly, "That's right, you're still learning." He caught his breath, "We all have underlings. They just show up when you least expect it, yet need them the most." He suddenly snapped his fingers and two flying creatures blew past Axel creating a powerful gust, which sent the Flurry of dancing flames out of the arena. He landed hard on ground outside the arena. The creatures were so fast that they opened the sliding doors before gusts impact.

Axel got to his feet and then walked towards the chambers exit. "I guess were even, Xaldin" he thought as he passed Lexaeus. The tall man spared him a friendly gesture, and then went to sharpening his Tomahawk. Axel placed his hand on the lazy door. He paused for a moment and thought, "I wonder if Teyana has Nobodies beneath her." He shrugged at the idea and then pressed on through the swinging door.

The interior of Research Room 2 was a dull gray in color. The room was littered with disks and papers as well as three powerful computers. In the back of the room there was a firm bed, propped up at least a few feet off the floor. One of the large computers rested up against the wall next to the bed, while a good sized screen shown from the ceiling.

Vexen sat in front of the computer next to the bed, typing away at some new data. Zexion stood further away scanning the other computers for a certain disk. He eventually crouched down resting his elbow on his knee with his hand holding up his head. He let out a sigh as he flipped over an unlabeled disk. Vexen looked up from his work and gazed at the blonde haired boy laid out on the bed. He shook his head when his eyes fell upon the unruly hairdo.

Teyana leaned up against the wall, where the long side of the bed bordered. She stared at the expression on Demyx face, and then decided that something needed to be done with his annoying and degrading hair style. Vexen had an approving look on his face as some new data flashed on the screen. Teyana walked over to him and then peered over his shoulder. "After a complete scan, it seems that Demyx here has a firm hold on the water element" He said as Teyana pressed her hands on the back of his chair, "You keep an eye on him while Zexion and I inform the Superior of his arrival."

Vexen removed himself from his comfortable chair and moved over to Zexion. The smell master brushed of his black coat as he began to stand up. In one hand was the disk he was searching for, however its mysteries had to wait until later because Vexen tapped him on the head and began to show him out the door. They left the room with their coats flapping loudly against their fast pace. When the door clicked shut a groan leapt into the almost silent surroundings.

Teyana rolled Vexens chair in front of the bed. She knelt on the cushion while resting her hands on the edge of the bed, next to Demyx head. He squeezed his eyes tight, like a child struggling through a nightmare. "Why can't you open your eyes" Teyana whispered as she pulled a tuft of loose hair from his brow. She flicked the fuzz ball to the floor paying no mind to any harm it would cause. Then her mind drifted, "I hope Xaldin is not giving Axel too much trouble."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where am I" A though emerged through the darkness, "I need to get away…. from this place." A dark figure stumbled in the dark, reaching out hoping to find a way out. "I know my name that is all. I want to know how to escape from this darkness. There is no light, no walls, no…sound." The word echoed into a dead heavy silence. Suddenly a blue light appeared, then the sound of water. The light took form as the rushing, yet gentle flowing sound grew. The light had dulled and the flowing waters hum ceased, yet the bright blue color remained in a large oddly shaped object. The dark figure followed an invisible path toward the object. He reached for its neck and felt three strings press into his finger tips. The figure tightened his grip and pulled it against his chest. Soon his knees gave way and he slid into the darkness. He stroked his fingers across its frame and began to play a soft tune. The notes weakened the darkness bringing in light. He sang his name with the tune, "D.E.M.Y.X"

Light began to fill in the darkness. While Demyx continued to play, he began to feel cold. Chills ran up his neck allowing bumps to swarm his arms. The tune ceased as his fingers became numb. He began to rub his forearm while resting the melodious object across his folded legs. Suddenly a voice reached his ears, "Why can't you open your eyes?" Demyx held the item tightly, "Why does this voice sound so familiar?" He then felt an itch move across his forehead and it lasted for only a moment. He instantly knew something was not right, he could hear and feel things happening around him. "I'm stuck in a dream!" He yelled, "My eyes are closed yet I see, but what I see is not reality." He dropped the object, which floated away till it came out of focus. Demyx let out a powerful yell, "I WANT TO WAKE UP!" the last two words echoed and than turned into high pitch screeches. Then every thing went white and faded.

The bright light began to recede as Demyx soft aquamarine eyes brought the ceiling into focus. To his left he could see a black blur leaning near him. He could not make out who or what it was yet, but he knew that this figure must have called to him. In a low weak and cracked voice he said, "Were you the one who has been calling to me?" the blur made and up and down motion, than whispered, "Yes Demyx I have been calling to you, calling you to wake. You've been out cold since I found you in the city." He ran his gloved hand through his disgraceful hair and said, "I was in a city? What city? Where am I?"

The figure moved closer to him. Then Demyx felt a slight pressure bearing down on his shoulders. "Calm down Demyx. Things will be made clear in time. Right now you need to rest your mind." He squint his eyes and began to see a face. He could see only from chin to nose, everything else was to dark and remained blurred. The pressure lessened as two black blurs moved away from him. "Your voice sounds familiar, almost like I knew it before I could remember anything else." Demyx could now see the figures outline against the brightness of the area. He attempted to lift his arm and feel for something to hold on to. At first his hand twitched, and then he slid it across the cool surface he was laying on. His wrist cracked when his hand suddenly doped over the beds edge.

The mysterious figure took hold off his wrist. Demyx cold feel the coldness of the hand seep though his glove. "Well we have meet before, how else could I know your name." said the black figure. He could now see everything around him, the cracks in the ceiling and the folds in the person's coat. Demyx could finally see the face of the familiar sounding person. Kneeling at his side was a girl with long, dark, golden tipped hair. Across the eyes was a black bandana. "Can you help me up? I'd like to walk around, well see if I can walk." The girl smiled at him and put out a hand "My name is Teyana, and if you can take hold of my hand I will help you up." Demyx gave a quick cocky smirk. He reached up but realized he only lifted his left arm two inches from the bed. "Try again." She said. Demyx nodded as he looked into her shrouded eyes. He turned on his left side and threw out his right arm, hoping to catch her hand. He closed his eyes. "You ready to get up or are you just going to lie there?" His eyes opened with surprise to see his hand in hers. Teyana gave a swift tug, and Demyx sat up. Little tufts of hair fell from his head after the sudden movement. They littered the surface of the bed while a few strays found their way to the floor. He swung his legs over the beds edge, and faced the strange girl.

Teyana put Vexens chair back in its spot and stood in front the blonde teen. His eyes followed her bandana, trying to see what was hidden. "Ok then, stand up" she said with her arms folded across her chest. Demyx placed his hands behind him. Gently, he slid himself off the bed, keeping a firm grip on it, till his boots tapped against the floors glossy surface. Teyana cocked her head to one side while shifting her weight over to her left.

Demyx let out a sigh of relief and then stood up straight. He was only a few inches taller than Teyana but that wasn't much of a surprise. He placed one foot in front of him, and stumbled immediately. Teyana could not get out of the way fast enough. Demyx fell on top of her bringing both of them to the floor. When he realized what had just happened, he rolled to his right and sat on his knees. Teyana sat up and let out a frustrated sigh while turning towards the clumsy teen.

"Ok then" she said, "I guess we will have to do something about your hair first." Demyx looked up and grabbed a strand of hair hanging over his face. When he touched it, the lock fell to the floor. "Heh, I guess I do" he said rubbing the back of his head sending small bits of hair every where.

Suddenly the door opened. "So he's awake now" sounded a chilly voice from the doorway. A man in black stood in the entrance. He then shut the door and walked towards Demyx and extended his gloved hand. "My name is Vexen" he said. Demyx looked at Vexen, then at his gloved hand and reached for it, allowing Vexen to help him up. Teyana got to her feet without hesitation and then tapped the top of Vexens shoulder. "We were just discussing a hair cut for Demyx here." she said, "Do you think that Xaldin may be willing to give it a shot?" Vexen closed his eyes and placed his left hand beneath his chin.

Demyx stood back, leaning against a wall for support. He looked at the two, wondering ,"Who is this Xaldin person they are talking about?" He drummed his fingers against the wall making a quick paced ping with each tap. "Vexen." He asked cautiously, "Who is Xaldin?" Both Teyana and the chilly academic turned to greet the question with blank looks on their face. "Did I say something wrong?" Demyx thought as he pressed his palms flat on the walls cold surface.

Vexen walked up to the confused teen and placed a hand on the boys shoulder. He then led Demyx out of the rooms' door, explaining numerous things. Teyana let out a relieved sigh, "Well, that's one less introduction I have to do." No sooner did the two leave did Zexion enter the room. "You tell Xemnas?" Teyana asked Zexion while he continued with the disk he left behind. "He was out doing something in another world. Vexen did not give me the chance to tell him that the superiors scent, faded away over an hour ago." Zexion answered while moving back and forth between the two, closely spaced, computers on his side of the room. "By the way." He added, "Axel's room is finished. He won't be dwelling in your quarters any more." Zexion paused while Teyana nodded that she understood. He began once more, "Too bad Axel will have a roommate" Teyana jerked her head towards him. "Don't tell me." She said, "Demyx?" Zexion smirked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx followed close behind Vexen like a small boy. He listened diligently while the Chilly Academic was explaining who and what the organization was. He even stated the fact that Demyx himself was a Nobody and lacked a heart. The energetic blonde took the usually shocking news rather easily, despite a few reasonable questions. The two continued down a vacant outdoor stairwell that over looked the dark raining city below. Vexen was relived to see that Saix had not yet taken residence on his moon-lit perch. He did not wish to expose Demyx to the Luna diviner quite yet, and definitely not very soon either. They both passed through an open portal at the stairways flat base and walked out into the hall of empty melodies. Vexen had brought the childish teen into the castles stronghold, the largest and tallest part of the floating fortress.

The shaggy haired blonde leaned over the low glass railing of the gray balcony, gazing at the silent ocean blue platform below. The platform rested above the darkness of a hallow depth. The walls of the room perturbed upward out of the endless shadow, making one wonder what could be at the bottom. From Demyx position he could also see a glass ceiling, which revealed the towers above him. The closest tower seemed high enough to reach the oddly shaped moon. To his left and right were doorways, the one on the right was closed with two doors, while to the left the way was clear.

The room as a whole was cold and dead silent. Even with the two of them in there, it still felt eerie and alone. With in the confines of its gray walls there was not a sound. But Demyx could hear the silence, its shrill melody of deep emptiness, ring though the halls metallic borders and into his ears. It had a sad grieving tune which did not phase the teen's expression. But it made him want to end the intolerable screech by filling the chamber with a new melody. Before Demyx could decide what to do, Vexen had begun to proceed through the open doorway. He had no choice but to follow. Demyx scoffed at the dormant hall, "I'll think of something sooner or later." as he closed the large gap left between himself and Vexen.

They traveled up a wide hallway and entered an open room. Inside there were eight headstones positioned along a futuristic version of a hilltop graveyard. Through the center of the gloomy crypt was a straight upward path leading to the next open passage. Deymx felt chills take hold of him as he gazed at the nearly transparent, blue waves residing within each stone. He then took a good look at his surroundings while Vexen continued half way up the path. At the top, there was one of the awkward markers on each side of the path and the next row had two on each side, plus Vexen. But on the row closest to him there was only one headstone. It was placed along side the wall, to his left.

Demyx walked up to Vexen, who was standing over a glowing blue slab to the left of the path. The teen gazed at the shadow like image inside the slab and then read the engraving "The Chilly Academic." He then looked at Vexen with pure confusion and then asked "What is this place?" Vexen explained "This place is known as 'Proof of Existence'. Here we have our own memorial, so when we fade there will be evidence of our existence. If Xemnas accepts you into the organization, you will have one too." Demyx looked at the glowing headstone, "So this one must be Vexens."

Suddenly Vexen moved forward and passed through the shifting blue waves. "It's a portal?" Demyx yelled while placing his hand on his head. He then pushed himself forward and realized he was in a long white hallway, like the one with the research rooms. Vexen stood in front of a red door waiting. Demyx jogged up to him and asked "What was that?" Vexen only flicked his dull blonde hair away form his face and then began to explain.

In about a half an hour Demyx began to nod off. Vexen snapped his fingers twice and snapped the teen out of his light sleep. They still stood outside the red door. "Lastly, Demyx, This is your temporary quarters. Someone will come get you when Xemnas returns." Vexen said while Demxy nodded with energy, knowing the tour was over. "One more thing, be nice with your roommate." Vexen added as the blonde pushed the door open. "Ok Vexen, It's not like I'm rooming with a psycho." Demyx said closing the door behind him. The chilly academic shook his head, "You should be thanking Xigbar for rejecting Saix offer."

Behind the red door was a large, white room. It had glossy wood floors and a light fragrance of burning incense, recently lit. There was one big window in the back and an open door leading into a spare room. When Demyx first walked in there was a wall immediately to his right, the entire room was built to the left side of the door. On the long wall across from him were a bed and the open door. When the teen moved toward the bed he saw a black couch eight feet away from the front of it. The couch was made of leather and it was set in front of a fire place which rested in the center of the receded walls. Demyx just realized that the room had an irregular shape.

Suddenly a man with pointed red hair walked out of the spare room. Demyx stood still like a deer in headlights when the man froze, staring at him with bright green eyes. The red head lifted his hand to his face and stressfully rubbed the gap between his eyebrows. The man murmured, "Xigbar told me my room was finished, he never said I would still be rooming with someone!" and then let out a sigh.

The man smelt like the incense, for its odor wafted up to the teen as he walked towards him. The red head then stopped in front of him, staring at the birds nest attached to his head. After a few seconds he shook his head, freeing his mind of the humorous distraction and focused on an introduction. "The name's Axel" he said while tapping his finger on his head, "got it memorized, Demyx."

The blonde's shoulders became tense when Axel said his name. "How did you know that?" he asked, staring at the purple scars instead of making eye contact. The flurry of dancing flames gave a chuckle, "I was helping Teyana when you arrived. She told me your name. Oh, and more good news. You're my sparing partner, got it memorized."

Demyx jumped back and threw out his arm pointing his index finger at Axel. "You mean, sparing… as in…. fighting?" Axel nodded as the teens arm and voice began to shake, "Your saying I have to fight you!?" Axel laughed once more as Demyx stressed himself out and very quickly began to break down.

Axel moved towards the blonde, who was crouched on the floor with his knees tucked into his chest and hands rummaging through the mess he called hair. He then placed his hand on the teens shoulder. "Don't get your coat ties in a noose. I did not mean fighting as in 'I am going to hurt you' I meant it as in practicing. You know, working on your skills, got it memorized." Demyx looked up into the redheads green eyes, seriously doubting that there would be no pain involved.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Axel stood up straight leaving the blonde on the floor and opened the door. Demyx could hear the redhead in a small discussion and then peeked over his shoulder. The flurry of dancing flames led a man wearing an eye patch into the room, "See Xigbar" he said "I didn't burn anything…or my roommate, which you forgot to warn me of."

At first Demyx thought the man was a one-eyed pirate in a black trench coat. But that changed quickly, for the free shooter did not hesitate to make an impression. "Have you been a good boy for the red haired pyromaniac." he asked while Axel murmured something about 'flammable' and walked off. Xigbar continued "You have to be presentable for the superior. So you're getting a hair cut." Demyx cocked his head and replied "Ok. Where do I have to go?" Xigbar chuckled and took the teens arm, helping him to his feet. "Just wait out side the door and I'll escort you there."

Demyx ran out of the room and past Axel, who was leaning against the doors border. When Xigbar left the room, he pulled him to the side and said, "I hope you know what your doing Xigbar. Xaldin is very ….enthusiastic, when it comes to sharp things." Xigbar waved off Axel's concern and replied, "Im sure Xemnas won't mind if the boy's missing his ears or any other vital limbs."

He then left the redheads side and walked towards Demyx, who was literally bouncing off the walls and leaving scuff marks all over the place. "Calm down, you hyper little nobody" Xigbar said as he opened a portal to another part of the castle, "Lets go meet Xaldin." Demyx immediately jumped through the dark wisps as the free shooter waved farewell to the walking fire starter. When they finally vanished, Axel returned inside saying "Poor teen. Oh well, glad it's not me again."

Xigbar lead Demyx though out a dimly lit hallway till they stood in front of a scratched up door. The teen had become very open and did not hesitate to show his true colors. However, the blonde would have to learn when to keep his mouth shut, and fast. But the free shooter could tell it was not about to happen very soon, for looking at Demyx jump up and down like an over exited child was proof enough.

Demyx stared up at the one-eyed nobody. All he could think about was how long it has been since his escort's last hair cut. Then a thumping sound rudely interrupted his day dreaming, and drew his attention to the hacked up door. Every few seconds there came another thump from the inside the room. It was hard to tell weather or not it was footsteps or something else. Shivers ran up and down Demyx spine, making the hairs on his neck stand on end. Then another thump sounded, causing the teen to jump back.

Xigbar released a smile, amused with the startled blonde. He moved forward and placed his hand on the doors rough, jagged surface. Slowly he opened the door with Demyx close behind, nearly clinging to his black coat. No sooner did the door close, had a fast moving object hurtled toward them. Xigbar had to duck out of the way by opening a ripple in space. He sunk half way into the wall and then grabbed the teens shoulder, bringing him down.

The object penetrated the doors surface and lodged itself deep within. It was a large silver dart with a four inch needle and black tail feathers. All Demyx could remember was the powerful whistling sound the feathers made, as it came pummeling at his head. The blonde looked at the free shooter, who was pulling himself out of the wall, with amazement at his ability. Curiosity roamed in his mind at the moment, but was quickly replaced with caution as he began to stand up. He then brushed off his coat, watching as the space man moved forward. When Demyx finally looked passed Xigbar, his mouth dropped.

The room was completely black and lined with sharp pointy objects, as well as menacing weapons, all shinning with gruesome intensions. Also there was a bed with wood frames and dark purple sheets. It was like a medieval weapons fanatic lived there, which would give any newcomer a sore impression. But what made Demyx extremely paranoid, was the words "Stabbing is my passion" engraved on the bed frame.

Then a man with dreadlocks was brought into focus. Xigbar stood in front of him discussing something that Demyx was too distracted to tune into. When Xigbar turned around, Demyx already knew he was doomed. As he walked towards the two, he dragged his feet on the floor till he was in front of them. Xigbar said "Don't worry Demyx. He won't hack you up. Just close your eyes and it will be over soon." The blonde looked at the man pull out some scissors, which resembled hedge clippers, and gulped "So you must be Xaldin…right?" he said softly. The man nodded while scraping his finger across the blade. "Go and sit on the floor….and don't forget to close your eyes" Xaldin said in an eager tone.

Demyx began to hum to himself, to block to sound of the scissors. He closed his eyes tight and began to think of his revenge against the seemingly silent hall. Soon he was picturing himself sitting in the center of a lake, with the object he lost in his dream. Demyx stroked its frame and began to play. He watched as the water danced around him when his fingers ran across the strings. The water would blast upward or move in a massive wave. Suddenly he felt the water rise around him and form to his shape. As Demyx played faster, the liquid pulled away from him. Then it sat face to face with him, a water clone.

Suddenly a snap, popped in his ears. Quickly he opened his eyes to see Xigbar and Xaldin staring at him, with blank looks upon their face. "What?" Demyx said to the two nobodies. Xigbar pointed at him and said "look at what you're holding, and then ask me about your hair." Demyx raised an eye brow and then looked to see the object in his grasp. "Wait a second... What is … this…?" He said realizing he already knew.

Xaldin elbowed Xigbar in the arm. "Looks like we have a musician" he said as the instrument melted out of Demyx hands. The teen stood up and walked towards Xigbar and asked "So, what about my hair." The free shooter smiled as he patted the blonde on the shoulder, "You look fine. Xaldin actually did a good job." He said while holding up a small mirror, "Now I think you're ready to meet the superior." Demyx looked at his hair cut. It almost resembled a Mohawk because it stood up on top, but a few strands hung over his face. On the sides it was cut short till the back of his ears, where it was left long enough to border his shoulders. Overall, it was okay with him.

When Xigbar handed the mirror to Xaldin, he opened a portal to Xemnas location. Demyx and the free shooter passed through it in silence and walked out in front of two white doors with a reflective symbol on them. Before they moves towards the doors, Xigbar placed his hand on the teens shoulder and warned, "Listen Demyx, here are a few tips. Do what Xemnas asks of you and don't joke with him. You must also be calm and serious as soon as you walk through those doors. For, once inside you're on your own." He then opened the door and walked inside, leaving Demyx in the hall. The teen closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok here I go!" he said, while he gazed at the organizations symbol.

Demyx placed his hands on the doors and spread them apart as he walked into the chamber. The inside of the room had been scorched by something, but Demyx had other things to complete. He continued forward till he stood in front of the superior and the several other Organization members. Xemnas spread his arms out wide and said; "Reveal to me your weapon" while looking down at Demyx. The blonde closed his eyes while he summoned the musical tool. When Demyx open them, the instrument had formed in his hands.

Xemnas looked at the weapon and nodded in approval. The superior then vanished from his high perch and appeared in front of the musician. They both stared directly into each others eyes, trying to read ones thoughts. Then Xemnas turned to the others and spoke in a clout tone. "This young nobody who stands before the organization is welcome among our ranks. He is the ninth, the wielder of the sitar, Demyx the melodious nocturne." After a moment of silence, the superior faced Demyx once more.

The blonde remembered fear, what it did and how it was caused, but could not feel it. For some reason, Xemnas reminded him of fear. This unfelt emotion ran through his mind, telling him not to defy the superior. The melodious nocturne became trapped in his thoughts, that is, until a voice reached his ears. "Wake up!"

Demyx stood at attention as he crawled out of the trance. Then he felt hands on his shoulders. Xemnas had moved behind him, and was pressing down hard. "There is still much to be taught, so teach him well." He said to the seated spectators, "Now, you all, be on your way. There are a few things which require my attention"

Demyx felt the pressure subside as Xemnas disappeared from the chamber. "This seems almost too easy" he thought as the others began to leave, "what do I do now?" He looked at his surroundings, the chairs, the symbols and then the scorch marks. "I see you like my work, eh Demyx." The teen turned to face Axel, who came out of nowhere. He stood silent for a second before replying to the redhead. "You did this! Why?" Axel placed a hand behind his head and said, "Well, my welcome to the organization wasn't as serene as yours." Demyx then turned to the wall again, imagining what had happened.

Axel's boots beat against the floor as he walked towards the melodious nocturne. "Hey Blondie!" he said drawing Demyx attention, "I'm going out on a limb here only because you're my roommate and because it's your first day. Got it memorized." He paused for a moment waiting for a response. Demyx nodded while sparing a little trust to the flurry of dancing flames. Axel continued "So is there anywhere you want to go?"

Demyx nodded with a devious look on his face, "Can you take me to the hall of empty melodies?" Axel chuckled as he snapped his fingers, opening a portal to the silent hall. As the teen passed the fire wielder, he paused and motioned for Axel to fallow. The redhead shrugged his shoulders and followed the tune fanatic into the portal.

They soon entered the quite hall, filled with the light of the moon and deep shadows. Axel walked to a corner and leaned back against its cool surface. He began to wonder why Demyx wanted to come there, as he watched the young nobody move up to the glass railing.

The melodious nocturne formed the blue sitar in his hands and then bowed his head to face the platform blow. Letting out a deep sigh, Demyx leapt from the balcony leaving a surprised look upon Axels face. The blonde hit the platform with bent knees and chiming coat ties. As he began to stand his blue eyes became focused, and in that moment Demyx yelled "This ends now!"

He stroked the strings quickly, moving his hands up and down the sitars neck. The silence of the dreary chamber sounded its last gasp to Demyx, as he flooded the hall with a new melody. Water emerged from all around him, dancing and splashing, adding power to the nocturne.

Then, Demyx paused, allowing the tune to echo. The melody rang proudly as it bounced off every surface, accompanied by the sound of falling water. The platform began to drain as the melodious nocturne basked in the sound of triumph. He said nothing and stood still like a statue.

Demyx listened intently as the music faded into oblivion. But he knew it was still there, he could hear it. The blonde, satisfied, then turned to the balcony and searched for Axels red hair. The green eyed nobody was out of sight, gone. Demyx pouted "thanks a lot Axel." Suddenly he felt like eyes were upon him and quickly jumped around. A portal was open and someone stood in front of it. "Let's go Demyx" a calm voice echoed, "There is much you need to learn."

* * *

**Claimer: i do own Teyana**

Please comment im always ready for advice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters the ybelong to Square Enix  
Chapter 3 **  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Every one sat patiently in their tall chairs, gazing at the light blonde newcomer. Xemnas had already begun pacing around him in circles, judging the Nobody set before the organization. The superior stopped to the left of his victim, making his final analysis. He signaled at Vexen, with a swift glance, to note that the Nobody had short hair, a mustache, blue eyes, and multiple earrings.

Xemnas folded his arms across his back, and then took a step, turning himself to the cloaked spectators. Boldly, he raised his arms and peered over his shoulder at the adult like nobody behind him. When the superior made eye contact, he whipped his body back to its previous position and continued the initiation.

"State your name!" Xemnas voice boomed in the chamber, causing every one to sit up at attention. As the brute echo dulled their eyes all rested on the potential member, eagerly waiting for a response. "My name is Luxord" the smug nobody answered at long last. He bared his teeth with a grin and then ran his fingers along his chin, pinching them together at the tip.

"Very well then, Luxord" The superior said, "Explain your self by revealing to the organization your weapon and skills." Luxord smirked and snapped his fingers summoning fifty two, nearly horse sized, cards. This over-sized deck of his was moving along the chambers border, encircling himself and Xemnas. On each of the revolving cards, the organizations symbol could be seen in the colors of black, blue, gray, and white. But, soon it all became a blur as their speed increased.

Time it self began to change as the rapid movements of the cards came to a sudden saunter. Soon everything was in slow motion. The superior turned and looked around him, resting his eyes on Lexaeus. Then, the Nobody's element became clear to Xemnas as he watched the blink of an eye take almost five minuets to complete.

"That is all I need to see, Luxord." Xemnas said with approval, "Dismiss your deck and element." Luxord snapped his fingers again and the cards moved behind one another till they all vanished. When the last card was recalled, time was moving normally once more.

The superior faced his audience with one hand extending in Luxords direction. It was but a mere gesture to alert the silent nobodies of his decision. "This Nobody known as Luxord, is a master of time and a taker of chance. He is welcome in the organization." Xemnas turns completely to Luxord in mid-sentence, "From this point on, he will be referred to as #10: Luxord, the Gambler of Fate."

Everyone looked towards each other and nodded in agreement. Then Xemnas continued with another announcement. "I want Axel and Demyx to remain here, you too Luxord. Everyone else is dismissed." All the seated nobodies vanished into darkness, except for Axel and Demyx who slid off their chairs to the floor. They then walked to the chambers center, where they waited for any further instructions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three stood silently, shoulder to shoulder, in front of Xemnas. He glared at them menacingly with his bright, glowing, eyes and then began to speak. "I have been talking with Teyana and Vexen. We have decided to put the three most recent members through a field test." Demyx suddenly raised his hand, giving Xemnas a message of defiance. "What is it?" the superior snapped at the blonde teen. The melodious nocturne jumped back and cringed for a moment. He then replied, "Sorry, but I was only wondering what you meant by field test."

Axel grasped Demyx hood and quickly pulled him back in line "He means we are being tested on how we perform in other worlds." The teen cocked his head at the red haired Nobody's definition and replied, "Oh ok….wait there are worlds other than this one?" Both Axel and Luxord shook their heads at the blondes' clueless response.

Xemnas snapped his fingers, recalling the nobodies' attention. "Here is a little background information you three. First off, only one member has passed this test so far, if you can figure out whom, then he can help you get started."

Axel and Demyx looked at each other and began to say names. "It has to be Saix, the Nobody's so crazy he'd pass the test out of sheer recklessness." Axel started. "No, it is Zexion, he can smell people." Demyx replied as Axel bluntly protested, "He's not a blood hound!"

Luxord stood quietly rolling his eyes as they continued. Then, Xemnas cleared his throat with an abrupt and loud "ahem" silencing the current discussion in front of him. "You'll have time too decide who it is after I finish the explanation." The superior announced, "Now then, you three can work together and share the credit or you can do this individually. Also, you must do as little damage as possible and try not to attract any attention."

Luxord took a step forward, luring all eyes to him. He folded his left arm across his chest and positioned his right arm in between the wrist and his face. Then, pinching his fingers together at the tip of his chin, he decided to end his current silence. "May I ask what it is we have to do for this test?" he said. Xemnas only glared at him and then answered "I was getting to that part. Let's see…"he paused, "Your task is to find Teyana" Suddenly Axel yelled with an outburst of energy "That's all!"

Xemnas sent his evil eyes at Axel and then continued, "And like I said you must do as little damage as possible and try not to attract any attention while performing in this test. Keep in mind that Teyana will also be carrying out her own tasks, as well as determining whether you pass or fail."

Axel turned to Demyx to see how the teen was holding up. He noticed the blonde had sunken into silence and also pulled the hood over his head, hiding his face. Then Luxord walked up to him and tore back the hood, breaking Demyx little hideaway. Suddenly, a powerful wind blew past the three, signaling the formation of a large portal. Xemnas stood in front of it and said, "You all have one hour to prepare yourselves for the test!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Xemans walked backwards into the dark portal leaving only the echo of his footsteps. When the shadow-like doorway finally dissipated, all three nobodies looked one another straight in the eyes. Luxord spoke first, "I'll work alone." and walked out through the still charred doors.

Axel and Demyx remained quiet and still as they watched the doors close behind the solitary gambler. Then Axel placed a hand on Demyx shoulder, "Let's go ask Zexion." Demyx eyes lit up with childish excitement, "Really!? You actually agree with me?" Axel let out a sigh and strongly replied, "Don't push your luck, kid."

Axel opened a portal to the research rooms and waved Demyx over, "Come on, we only have an hour. Let's go!" The melodious nocturne jogged towards him and passed through the darkness quickly. Axel walked in a few moments later, after guessing that Zexion already knew they were coming.

Within a few seconds both nobodies, stood outside research room two, listening to hands moving quickly over locks. The door then opened a crack, revealing one of Zexions dark purple eyes. "What do you two want?" he said in a dull uninterested tone. "We uh... Want to ask you a few questions….if that's ok?" Demyx said, tapping his fingers together. The cloaked schemer tilted his head downwards and let out a sigh. "Fine, come in."

Axel and Demyx followed the dreary nobody inside; listening to the door automatically shut and lock behind them. "Well?" Zexion said with his back turned, "are going to ask me those questions or not." The flurry of dancing flames stepped forward and broke a pencil carelessly thrown on the floor. He looked down when snap reached ears and then brushed the splintered halves away with his foot. "It's just a pencil Axel. And if you don't mind, I have things to attend to." Zexion mumbled.

Demyx suddenly pushed passed Axel and nearly fell on top the cloaked schemer. "What are you doing?" Zexion almost shouts as he whips around, putting his hands out in front of the falling teen. But the Melodious nocturne regained his balance, inches before the extended gloved hands. "Sorry it's just." Demyx said as Zexion tried to regain his composure, "Did you pass the field test?"

Zexions eyes widened, "Your here because of that stupid test?" Demyx nodded then looked over at Axel, Who gave a small hand gesture to continue. "Yes Zexion. Um and if you didn't pass the test just tell us and we'll be on our way." The Cloaked Schemer folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes, creating an awkward silence. Then he glared at the two nobodies almost like he could see right through them "I did pass that pointless test, it wasn't much off a challenge. But seeing as it would be for you two, I suppose a hint can be given."

Axel stepped forward, stopping himself at Demxy side, and then said, "Well, can you give us a clue where Teyana is?" Zexion gave a similar glare and then walked around Demyx to the door. His footsteps were silent and gave no sound as he moved over loose papers and the broken pencil. Then, the Nobody paused in front of the locks and quickly ran his hands down each bolt and chain deactivating the small security units. When he reached the final latch, the door opened, allowing the lights from the hall to flow in.

Zexion turned to Axel and Demyx, then inhaled and let out a deep breath, "Right now, Teyana is at Hollow Bastion." With that said, the cloaked schemer vanished. There was no portal, and the door was not open wide enough to allow Zexion to just slip away. As if his whole being was an illusion, the Nobody faded into oblivion.

Demyx jumped back at the sight as Axel remained calm. Startled, the blonde tugged on Axels sleeve and shakily asked, "Is Zexion a ghost?" The flurry of dancing flames looked down at the young musician and said "I thought you knew this by now. Oh well, you see Zexion is an illusionist or you can also call him a shape shifter. He tends to pull these tricks when he up to something and doesn't want to be bothered."

Footsteps were heard tapping down the hall, till a grim shadow passed over the light flowing into the room. At that exact instant, when the frightful shade blocked the rooms light, Axel placed his hand over Demyx mouth. It appeared for but a moment, scanning for movement, then the footsteps continued on their coarse and drifted into silence further away.

Demyx bit down on Axel's hand, forcing him to let go, "What did you do that for?" The melodious nocturne yelled as the red head waved his hand franticly in the air. "I had to make sure you'd be quiet. After seeing how reacted to Zexions illusion, I really didn't have a choice." He answered, now rubbing his wound.

The teen stomped out of the room and into the hall without a second glance to the Nobody behind him. Axel let out a sigh and thought, "He'll get over it….eventually."

Suddenly, a high pitched yelp of pain and frustration was released into the air. Alarmed, Axel bolted forward, thrusting the door wide open only to have it whap him in the back.

The redhead stumbled straight ahead after the slingshot impact. When he had a firm footing on the floor, he staggered a bit, and then regained control. His head faced the floor as he stopped, and all he saw were two sets of boots and their reflection in the tiles. Slowly, Axel lifted his gaze and No more than a half a foot away from his nose, was Demyx, and Xigbar was behind him.

The free shooter had a strong hold on Demyx hair, and also had his whimsical weapon pointed into the teens back. The young musician looked like he was about to do the limbo, with his body curved and head bent back at an angle. Then, as Xigbar looked over at Axel and back again at his thrashing wailing captive, he proudly announced "Now, I've got you two!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Xigbar let him go!" Axel calmly replied, taking a few steps back from the armed nobody. "I can't do that Axel. Your time limit has expired" the one eyed gunman answered. Still struggling against Xigbars grip, Demyx yelled "what do you mean!"

Xigbar chuckled, with a big grin across his face "I mean, that you hour is up. Its time to get this test started." The melodious nocturne growled and kicked, eventually landing one on Xigbars knee. When free shooter jumped back and began rubbing his injury in pain, Demyx took full advantage of his freedom.

The blonde screamed, "Then why did you have to sneak up and grab me BY MY HAIR!" there was a short pause and a pair of awkward looks, then Demyx let out a long sigh to relax himself and continued "What about Luxord?"

Xigbar was hunched over, still rubbing his knee, when he answered "Saix found Luxord a few doors down." Axel walked up to Demyx side, cautious of the teens attitude, and softly said "So that was him we saw in the door way." after that the blonde made a quick remark "Heh, Guess we just missed the psycho."

The free shooter reassumed his powerful stance and sent a commanding glare at the two lower ranking nobodies. "Well, now that you two are focused…..your hours up, let's begin." He then out stretched his hand and formed a large, thriving portal in the halls center. Axel and Demyx looked at each other and then walked forward, through the dark wisps.

They had entered a large oval-shaped blue tunnel, with its entrance being the only way in and out. Ahead of them, waiting in the tunnels center, was Luxord with Saix close by his side, probably breathing down the gamblers neck. The lunar diviner glared at the three as they came to meet them in the center. Suddenly large jagged ribbons formed, and then Saix stood with his unpredictable berserker nobodies behind him.

They were tall and bulky creatures, with massive ground shaking weapons. These hard hitting tools were very demanding on the berserkers' strength, sometimes even taking control of the wielder. Siax large minions did not seem too bright and intelligent to begin with, all they did was stand there with their metallic bodies hunched over the possessive weapon.

The melodious nocturne began to slow down. He was uneasy being around Saix and Luxord. Axel saw the nervous musician from the corner of his eye and went back walk by his side. "Look I've had my problems with Saix before, and he's not as lethal when away from moon light. So Demyx, just relax and don't say a word." The teen nodded, then pulled his hood over his head and continued behind Axel.

Xigbar called over to Saix, telling him to dismiss the berserkers, and also told Luxord to come stand with Axel and Demyx. The gambler of fate had a dull gaze in his eyes and slowly walked over. The young musician moved to Axel's outer shoulder, forcing the flurry of dancing flames to be in between him and Luxord.

"Suck it up you sniveling nocturne." Gambler said, clearly scaring the poor teen. "Why do I have to be stuck in the middle of these two" Axel said softly, while raising his gaze to Xigbar and Saix. They still were arguing over the presence of the berserker nobodies. And eventually, Xigbar summoned his own little brigade.

His awkward wall walking sniper nobodies appeared above them all, darting this way and that with their accurate guns poised to let loose. Some stood upside down near the tunnels ceiling and others behind Axel, Demyx and Luxord.

Saix respectfully backed down and recalled the berserkers. He also pointed a finger at Xigbar and demanded that he do the same. When at long last the tunnel became serene, the both nobodies, 2 and 7, stepped forth and presented the task which need be completed.

"Ok here are the rules" Saix started with his glowing yellow eyes scanning over time, fire, and water. "First, do not tell any one what you are nor why you are there. Second, as you have been told, do as little damage as possible. And third, don't get lost. Also, your objective is to find the gentle creature of interrogation."

Luxord revealed a large smile and began to toss a random pair of dice in his hand. "Well who is this, so called creature of interrogation?" He asked the two proctors. Xigbar had a stern look on his face and answered "It's Teyana, or should I say that it's her title. You know, like the gambler of fate is yours Luxord." Demyx gave a small chuckle from inside his hood and heard a soft growl in response.

"Ok that's enough" Xigbar said. Then, Saix joined in by adding "let's get started, where to?" Luxord stepped forward with an obvious poker face and said "How about you open a pathway to Agrabah." Saix turned to the empty space behind him and opened a different kind of portal. This one was nothing like the dark shadows the organization normally traveled thorough. This portal was bright with swirling hazy green on its outer wisps and a glowing, light peach center.

Luxord walked forward and stopped in front of the portal. He then tipped off Saix with a small hand gesture and vanished in to the portals bright depths. The lunar diviner smirked at Xigbar and said, "The moon is calling to me. You can handle rest on your own" while opening a pitch black portal to his favorite perch.

Now alone with Axel and Demyx, Xigbar decides to relax the atmosphere in the tunnel. First he shakes out his arms and cracks his neck from side to side, then says "Well, now that he's gone let's get you two started."

Demyx pulled back his hood, exposing his cocky smile and eager aquamarine eyes. "Me and Axel will be working together in Hollow Bastion. Can you open a portal for us to go there?"(It should be Axel and I, but it's written that way purposely) Xigbar laughed, "I don't know, can you two boys open it your self." Axel stepped forward, as Demyx began to pout at the sarcastic answer, and said "No, we can't, but you can."

Xigbar laughed once more at their attempt, and then opened a portal to Hollow Bastion. The portal was similar to the one Saix had opened, But instead of the light peach center this one had a light blue center. The two nobodies moved forward, towards the new portal. But just a few feet before the bright looming wisps, Xigbar ran up and blocked their path. "What is it now", Demyx wined, letting his head drop in disappointment.

The free shooter stood up strait and said "I simply had one last thing to say." Axel glared at him growing impatient, "well what is it!" Xigbar gave a two finger solute and said, "You two, be good boys." while immediately retreating into a blanket of darkness. Axel and Demyx looked at each other, confused by Xigbars awkward farewell message, then by reaching a telepathic agreement they nodded and passed through the portal to Hollow Bastion

* * *

**Claimer: Teyana belongs to me**

Sorry this chapter was shorter than the last two. but in chapter four the test begins.


End file.
